


Author's Preface to 'Of Love And Faith'

by orphan_account



Series: Another story line of the Vampire AU [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because Deniss is our historian, Gen, Preface to a biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last biographic work by Deniss Vasiljevs was published posthumously, although it was unfinished.
Series: Another story line of the Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Author's Preface to 'Of Love And Faith'

When someone mentions the name of Stephane Lambiel, what will be the first description you think of?

He was a revolution leader, a key official in pre-provisional government. He laid the foundation for our current government and drafted the Constitution. If you know slightly more about him, or some of our current cabinet members, you might know him being referred as a father-and-mentor figure for the younger generation-by saying ‘younger’, I mean those people younger than him, which might actually be the older ones for our reader.

For someone who researched specifically on him, you might have noticed that he was identified as a human Christian in the first forty-six years of his life, but renounced his religious faith and was transitioned into a vampire and remained so, until his resignation and shortly after, the declaration of his death _in absentia_.

It will be difficult for me, even as a person who had followed and stayed with him for over a hundred years, to rationalize some of his personal decisions. However, some decisions are just not rational. They would reflect the ideas, dreams and faiths you value the most. After transitioning, although he could no longer wear the cross as a vampire, he still carried it with him all the time; the same cross, found just outside the Chateau de Chillon, comfirmed-or implied- his death to us. Then, what was the most important to him? Was it his religious faith, the ‘higher call’ of racial integration and equality, or his former home and his partner? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to answer this question. The choices and weighing were possibly all influenced by the circumstances.

It’s difficult, and I have no intention, to remain objective in writing this biography. It’s simply impossible for me to look at all the events, incidents and milestones, many which I personally experienced, with a history learner’s surgical and critical eyes. Instead of focusing on his contributions and achievements in the revolution, I would like to dive more into his personal life, into these seemingly impossible choices he had to make, and hopefully to give a more complete picture of him, in addition to other documents outlining his legacy.

As you turn the page over, please walk with me through the life of this legendary person, embark on a long journey of faith and compassion. 

D.V.

April 2275,

Rochers de Naye


End file.
